KND Mission:NUMBUH 6 & MECHANIC
by shadowblade223
Summary: older knd members with a whole new mission
1. Chapter1

KND Mission:NUMBUH 6 & MECHANIC   
  
New  
  
Unofficial  
  
Member  
  
Beats  
  
Ugly  
  
Hamster Cyborg Version  
  
600.1  
  
&  
  
Motorcycle  
  
Expert  
  
Chick  
  
Hidden  
  
As  
  
Night  
  
Investigating  
  
Crimes  
  
  
  
Description:Numbuhs 1- 5 are on a new mission  
  
they go looking for the mechanic who always fixes  
  
their vechidcles,but she is kidnapped while she was  
  
doing night investigating.The boyfriend of the mechanic  
  
becomes a new member of the KND,but now they  
  
must find a missing mechanic and find clues before  
  
the man watching them eliminate`s her.(Surprise ending)  
  
Chapter#1:The Missing Mechanic  
  
It was a calm night in the KND headquarters,suddenly the red alarm went off  
  
and the five members showed up,there stood Numbuh # 2 with brown hair  
  
shaped like Timmy Turner`s,a muscular body,and his same clothes on except  
  
his shirt unbuttoned and his muscles showing,Numbuh # 1 was taller,had a moustache,  
  
a single big piece of hair drooping down,and a red T-shirt that said " Yoh mothafucka  
  
don`t look at me like I`m your bitchy momma!",Numbuh # 3 had long hair,red streaks,a   
  
black shirt with a bra with spikes coming out of the front,and purple lipstick,Numbuh # 5  
  
had long hair a backwards hat,a blue t-shirt that said"Yoh!Dick head don`t be hatin!",and   
  
finally Numbuh # 4 had his hair the same,a orange t-shirt that said"Bad Teenager"and   
  
a blue monkey thingee on his earring.  
  
"Now Numbuh`s 2 - 5 I Numbuh #1 have a important mission for you,it seems   
  
a greasey bimbo has kidnapped our beloved motorcycle mechanic,Charlene Davidson,we must save her   
  
before the evil Limburger destroys her " the button was pushed,and they all got their jetpacks,  
  
flipped onto their motorcycles and sped towards the Last Chance Garage.There stood a 8"12  
  
tall dude,with blue hair,a green hood,and a spike collar,"Hey guys you the um.....KND Squad?"  
  
they nodded and the guy showed them inside.There he saw a puddle of grease,the 6 KND`s  
  
(cause this has a special missing scene) flew towards the tower and saw the most disguisting   
  
picture you could`ve ever thought in your mind(it`s not extremely gross)....  
  
Stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2:The 6 KNDs VS TDTFDTL

Chapter # 2:The 6 KNDs V.S The Delightful Teenagers From   
  
Down The Lane(plus 2 missing scenes)  
  
Hidden Scene #1(The KND Meets NUMBUH # 6)  
  
The Kids Next Door were riding towards the garage,but all  
  
of a sudden a weird cyborg hamster attacked them,the  
  
hamster shot a beam and shot off Numbuh # 3`s bra,she  
  
covered her boobs with Numbuh # 5`s hat,cut out holes  
  
then made a tight metal string around them and put a safety  
  
forcefield around it.Suddenly a teenager with blue hair and other stuff   
  
threw a laser cannon at the hamster and teleported out of there,but  
  
when they tried to find him,they got hit with a white light and didn`t  
  
remember seeing him,Numbuh # 1 noticed it came from a tower and   
  
they all sped towards the garage.(END)  
  
Hidden Scene #2:(The other missing scene)  
  
The 6 KND`s went inside and found Charlene`s  
  
boots,her belt,and all her clothes.(END)  
  
The disguisting scene was Charlene in a bed with   
  
the boys of TDTFDTL,but it turned out to be the delightful   
  
girl from down the lane older sister.She shot a laser cannon  
  
beam,and it shot through the real Charlene`s head,now the KND  
  
were helpless.Numbuh # 1 faced the boy in the blue suit,Numbuh # 3  
  
faced the girl in the white dress,Numbuh # 2 faced the fat girl with the  
  
pig tails,Numbuh # 4 faced the one in the helmet,and Numbuh # 5 faced  
  
the tallest one with the brown hair,then their father came from the chair,  
  
and there he stood with heat flaming eyes,but he was bionic now,he  
  
shot about 5000000 energy bombs towards the KND,but it fried his children,  
  
and fried them till all their blood and guts came out.Then Numbuh # 6 \  
  
saw the forgetter beam,,he then fired an energy bomb that destroyed thew  
  
machine and blew Greasepit(the father`s goon)and him to smitherings.  
  
The whole group escaped,butit wasne`t over yet,because a   
  
bionic hand reacyhed from the torn down tower,and the robot  
  
cyborg of TDTFDTL`s father arose and stomped towards the tower,  
  
he called forth the villains of the KND members pasts,and there stood  
  
The Common Cold,Proffesser Xtra Large,The Toilinator,Sticky Beard,  
  
and Gramma Stuffum......  
  
TBC.... 


	3. Chapter 3:the battle to end all battles

Chapter # 3:The Battle To End All Battles!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All 6 of the KND members heard the villains coming towards the   
  
treehouse,they assembled all the troops,Courage,Muriel,Ed,Edd,  
  
Eddy,Samurai Jack,Aku(is good in this fanfic),and The Kevinator(  
  
Kevin from EE`n E who has a red cyborg body and has joined the side  
  
of EE`nE).Suddenly Numbuh # 6 saw his girlfriend inside the cyborg Father.  
  
He was angrey,and shot an energy bomb towards Father,she blew 2000  
  
rockets at him,but the rockets missed and they were heading towards the treehouse,  
  
but Numbuh # 4 turned on the M.U.S.D.P.S.M.U.400,the computer activated the machine  
  
thewn said what it was called"Mega Ultra Super Duper Protection Shield Machine Unit   
  
400 activated!".The goodguys shot lasers and shot through all of the villains and blew  
  
their guts into the father cyborg blowing it up,then Numbuh # 6 shot a transport beam  
  
and transported the villains to another dimension.The characters returned to their cartoons  
  
and suddenly a new mechanic showed up......  
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter4:the END and other stuff

Chapter # 4:The END,and credits  
  
There stood a red haired mechanic named,Brabra Gordon,"I`ll pitch in for  
  
a mechanic"she said,they all played a 3-d videogame,and then put on 3-d  
  
glasses,it was a really cool night with movies,food,snacks,soda,videogames,  
  
movies,computer messing arounding,and making fanfics....ing!  
  
THE END  
  
Special thanks to the help of Tara Strong   
  
being the best Batgirl ever!  
  
and to the man who created KND  
  
the voices of the characters  
  
and to me,for creating this fanfic,  
  
and for Fanfiction.net for allowing me   
  
to make this fanfic,and putting it on here.  
  
Characters:  
  
Numbuh # 1 as himself  
  
Numbuh # 2 as himself  
  
Numbuh # 3 as herself  
  
Numbuh # 4 as himself  
  
Numbuh # 5 as herself  
  
Butch Nightmare as Numbuh # 6   
  
Danny Devito as Proffesser Xtra Large  
  
Jim Carry as Father,cyborg father,and TDTFDTL Numbers 1,2,and 4(all boys)  
  
Mike Myers as The Common Cold  
  
Bob Saget as The Toiletnator  
  
Mary Kate Olsen as Gramma Stuffum  
  
someone as Charlene  
  
Tara Strong as the voice of Barbra Gordon  
  
and  
  
whatever......  
  
THE END(of this fanfic) 


End file.
